


Political Intrigue

by chinae



Category: The West Wing, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinae/pseuds/chinae
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Political Intrigue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Political Intrigue by Erika

Enjoy.

***

Title: Political Intrigue.  
Author: Erika  
Email:   
Pairing: Alex Krycek/Sam Seaborn  
Fandom: X-Files/West Wing  
Disclaimer: Other people own the boys. Damn.  
Notes: I have this thing for Rob Lowe, it is the eyes, those cheeky bones, that hair ... I would like to thank the members of West Wing slash for providing me with those great links and members of Evil Child for um ... answering that ring question ...whistles innocently. And I would also like to thank Eisa for the nice pic. Yum.  
Beta reader: Pollyanna, who writes funny emails about Robin Hood, Maid Marion and the cute innocent kid who gets tied to a tree.

/Don't forget the goblin!/

Oh yeah, blush, the goblin.

And Josan, the comma demon, also referred to as the BB.

Website:  
http://www.geocities.com/carlajanep/Erika/EEpart00.html  
http://www.egroups.com/group/EvilChild

* * *

It was not everyday one met a White House official who wasn't owned by the Consortium. This man he was meeting today, however, was different. Honest. A word he would never have thought to associate with a politician.

Krycek, carrying a small package, showed his ID badge to the secret service personnel as he passed through the Press Corps and made his way into the West Wing. It had been some time since his last visit. Five years to be exact, under a very different administration who had owed their seats of power to the top leaders of the now defunct Consortium.

When the alien rebels set out to destroy the human leaders within the Consortium, they had never expected that in doing so they would end up freeing many of the political institutions enslaved by those corrupt individuals, willing to sell humanity to the highest bidder.

Krycek still could not believe people had not noticed the political change within their countries, the rise of leaders who previously would not have been elected in a climate reeking of human collaborators and alien counterplots. Indeed, two years ago, under Consortium rule, Barlet would not have been a contestant in the Presidential race, let alone be allowed to win the damn thing. A politician with ethics, damn if that wasn't an X-Files case. Krycek was surprised Mulder hadn't investigated Barlet's election; then again, his favourite fibbie had been too busy with trying to stay out of mental institutions, donating sperm, being kidnapped by aliens. 

Those were the days, Krycek sighed deeply.

The one time FBI agent walked down a corridor, headed toward the offices peopled by the White House staff, knocked on Sam Seaborn's door and waited patiently to be let in. 

"He's in a meeting," Krycek was informed by a white, thirty-something, reddish-haired man. He had seen the man before on tv, Krycek thought as he silently stared at the person in front of him. Josh Lyman, Deputy Chief of Staff, caught in the crossfire last year during an assassination attempt on the Presidential Aide's life by a White Supremacist group.

At least, that had been the official version. In actual fact, it had been an attempt by the Consortium to gain ground in the new administration by replacing one or more of the staff members with shapeshifters. Fortunately the plan had failed. As far as he knew the staff was still human, at least those in the White House. He had doubts whether that held true for the other departments.

"I'll wait," Krycek replied in a husky tone, knowing the effect it had on people. Instead of receiving a welcoming smile, Lyman ended up giving him a cold stare.

"Was he expecting you?"

So, Sam had an admirer, Krycek thought as he lowered his gaze and smiled inwardly. He always worked his best with an audience.

"Yes, actually we're old friends."

Lyman's gaze narrowed. "Really, I don't remember Sam ever mentioning you, Mr ...?"

"Krycek. Alex Krycek," When Sam was made Deputy of Communications Director, Krycek had personally erased all files containing any damaging accounts to his own double life. As far as his FBI files were concerned, should anyone care to examine them, after his stint with the X-files, Krycek was assigned to investigate racketeering in the banking industry, and its ties to the Cartel. His investigation led to many successful arrests, and he retired from the FBI four months ago to start up his own internet security firm.

"My line of work prevented Sam from mentioning my name, but rest assured we have known each other for a very long time. Actually," Krycek paused as he offered his hand to Lyman, "I've been meaning to thank you."

Lyman shook his hand, raising one eyebrow slightly.

"You got Lisa out of his life. She didn't deserve him and, in the end, her need for power would have destroyed the man we both admire." Krycek smiled at Lyman who seemed unsure if he had been given a compliment. Alex leaned against the door frame. Lisa. If Sam hadn't ended things with her three years ago, Krycek would have had no choice but to kill her. As a daughter of a lowly born Consortium member, Lisa had been on the prowl, looking for an up-and-coming politician, whom through time she could coerce into joining the business. The family business.

"You knew Lisa?" Lyman asked surprise.

"Unfortunately." Did he know her in the Biblical sense, no, but he knew what became of her after Sam ended their relationship. Lisa had tried to stick her claws in Jeffrey Spender. As C.G.B.'s son, Jeffrey had been a possible heir to the North American Branch.. too bad the kid ended up dead at the hands of his father.

"Alex."

Hearing his name called, Krycek turned around. Sam Seaborn, poster boy. He'd bet if they used Sam's picture in their recruitment campaign, throngs of men and women would willingly join the Democratic Party. He was willing to bet that some would even sell their souls to be near their idol. Okay, that might be an exaggeration but Krycek had seen people sell themselves for less. 

"Sam." It was incredible how such a simple name could conjure up so many conflicting emotions. Sam, a child sold, youth lost, later used as a bargaining chip to control her brilliant, if slightly impulsive, older brother. Sam, a lanky young man with deep blue eyes, a dimple on each cheek, kisses shared underneath a tree, experimenting one summer's day leading to two young men discovering their sexuality. His first love. First time.

The men shared a smile. A cough nearby made Sam look over Alex's right shoulder. He blinked. "Oh, you've met Josh."

Krycek chuckled. In these ever changing times, it was nice to know Sam could be his one constant, a brilliant but sometimes socially inept friend and sometime lover.

"Josh!" A young, tall, blond woman shrieked Lyman's name across the room. Lyman cringed and mouthed the words, 'Save me' in Sam's direction. "Josh, Leo wants to see you. Did you know," she continued talking all the while dragging the reluctant Deputy after her, leaving Sam and Krycek behind, "the reporters have a pool going as to whether in a fight to the death C. J. could take you, Sam or Toby. My money is on C. J. She has a wicked right hook and frankly, look at you ... anybody can take you, mind you, I'm not sure about Toby ..."

"Is she always so ..." Krycek let the word hang, staring after Lyman and his assistant.

"Yes," Sam smiled, "Donna is ... well, Donna." He said it as though that should explain everything and, in a way, he was probably right. He opened his office door, letting them both inside.

Krycek quickly closed the door behind them, dropping his package to the ground, pushed Sam against the door, finally kissing those soft lush lips.

"Lexi." Sam moaned when Krycek finally stepped away from him to examine his handiwork. Sam's eyes were slightly dilated, his breath coming in gasps, a healthy blush coloured his cheeks and his glasses were skewed.

Krycek gently caressed those fine cheekbones. "Couldn't help myself. Been thinking about doing this, taking you here in the White House since Barlet won the election."

"Surprised it's taken you so long, we're already mid-way through our first term."

"Yeah, well, work kept me busy." They were both startled when a bell rang next to Sam's office. 

"Damn." Sam said as he pushed his glasses into place.

"What the ... ?"

"Alex, I have to go. Toby is calling. Probably needs that speech on the minimum wage increase," Sam made a move toward his desk but Alex reached and pushed him back against the door. "Alex," Sam complained. Krycek kissed him again, holding both of Sam's arms by his side. Using his knee Alex spread Sam's legs apart gently, allowing them to now rub against each other. 

The ringing of the bell continued, getting more persistent. Sam twisted his head to the side forcing Krycek to release his lips. "Alex, I have to ..." 

"God, he has you trained. Marked you as his. Don't deny it, Sam, you probably think of him every time you hear a bell ring." Sam blushed at the truth behind Krycek's words. "You are not his pet, you're mine and by the time I'm through, you'll be a very happily aroused Pavlov's dog."

Krycek unzipped Sam's pants, letting them fall to the ground. He then took out his small pocket knife cutting Sam's briefs, bringing the discarded underwear to his face, inhaling his lover's musky scent then putting it away inside his jacket.

Sam just stared at him partially amused, aroused ... needful. Toby's call forgotten.

When the Communications Director again rang the bell, Alex now on his knees in front of Sam engulfed his lover's cock. The younger man moaned, his legs trembled as Krycek continued to take him. Alex's tongue slicked and stroked the hard shaft, greedily sucking at the head as one of his hands massaged the back of Sam's balls while the other lingered over the small tender opening.

Sam whimpered.

The more the bell rung, the more Krycek sucked, licked and nipped Sam's cock playfully. When Alex was satisfied with the aroused state Sam was in, he took out a cockring from his pocket and placed it loosely around the base of the younger man's erection.

Krycek got up from the floor, his hand gently caressing his lover's groin. 

Sam shamelessly wiggled his hips. Krycek chuckled in return. The ringing stopped and it was soon replaced by a loud thumping sound, the kind made when a ball is thrown against a wall.

Krycek whispered in Sam's ear. "Now, every time the bell rings, you'll think of me, on my knees, my mouth on your cock. Every single time."

"Sascha," Sam said huskily, using his pet name for Alex, "you have some cum on your cheek." Krycek made a move to wipe it off but Sam beat him to it, licking the area.

The ball again bounced against the wall in Toby's office and Krycek grinned mischievously. He turned his lover toward the door so that Sam now stood facing it. Quickly, Alex took out his wallet and searched for a small package. Finding it he discarded the wallet to the floor with the rest of his clothing. Taking his own erection in hand, Alex used some of the precum that leaked from his aroused hard cock to lubricate his fingers.

Alex nipped the back of Sam's neck as his fingers entered the younger man, preparing him. With his other hand Alex ripped open the package with his teeth, putting on the condom.

Sam moaned harshly as Krycek withdrew his fingers and instead pressed himself forward, entering Sam, passing the preliminary ring of muscles, moving slowly, letting the other man adjust to the intrusion.

Sam shook convulsively, his arms leaning against the door, his legs spread apart, hips slightly in the air. Finally engulfed completely inside Sam, Krycek leaned forward, whispering huskily, "No matter how he calls you, be it bell or ball, you'll think of this."

"Krycek, the cockring, please." Sam whimpered breathlessly.

"Not yet, lover." At first Krycek thrust slowly into Sam then he increased the pace until finally his seed was released filling up the condom.

When they calmed, Alex withdrew but not before he put a butt plug inside the young Deputy.

"Alex, you can't just ..."

"Your ass is mine lover. Don't ever forget that." Sam shivered slightly at Krycek possessive tone. "Today, during your meeting with Toby, you'll feel this inside of you, every time you move, every shift your body makes until you want to scream, wanting release. Release by my hand, my cock ..." Krycek's husky tone caressed Sam's ear.

"Alex, you bastard, you are not leaving me like this." Sam pushed Krycek away, angrily staring at his lover who was busy cleaning them both and helping him get dressed.

"Sam, see what Toby wants. I'll wait for you here." Alex bent down, picking up the discarded package he had dropped to the floor when he had first entered the office. "I'll even light up the candles," he informed Sam moving toward the desk, opening up the package and taking out two scented candles. "It'll remove the scent of frenzied sex from the room." Krycek said cheekily.

"Alex, I need ..." Sam swatted Krycek's hand that was busy buttoning his shirt up. He didn't want to get dressed.

"I know, baby." Seeing Sam pout, Krycek continued. "Give Toby your report then tell him you're done for the day." Just as Sam was about to protest, not wanting to be left in this state, Alex intervened. "We'll go back to your place and, Sam, I will let you do anything to me. Anything you want." Krycek felt Sam's cock twitch through the clothing, he smiled.

"The longer you stall, the more you punish yourself. You know you want this inside of me," Krycek hand was now just above Sam's aroused cock. "Deep inside of me, pulsing, throbbing, in and out, making me beg, wanting it harder. Only you can make me beg, Sam. God, I can almost feel it. I forget everything ... my name, my mission, everything but the feel of you in me. I need this, Sam, badly. Please, lover," Krycek kissed Sam, his tongue tracing the bottom lip, then nipping it. "Please." 

It was that breathlessness and Krycek's obviously aroused state that nearly made Sam push Alex up against the desk, taking him right there.

Krycek smiled in triumph when he saw Sam step away from him, grab the speech on the desk, straighten his blazer to hide his arousal, open the office door, walk awkwardly toward Toby's office, all the while murmuring about a mad, mad green-eyed lover. 

 

=====  
A grin a day keeps the doctor away  
A tube of Smarties makes brain cells party

  
Archived: June 14, 2001 


End file.
